The Masochistic Miko
by BellaBayBee23
Summary: So far this is jus a thought in my head, tell me if you're intrested and want me to write an actaul story. Kagome keeps falling for men who will not love ha but she's decided tht she's geting this one; Hiei.
1. Prolouge

So far this is jus a thought in my head, tell me if you're intrested and want me to write an actaul story.

The masochistic miko: Kagome.

Excerpt:

"Kagome, why do you keep falling for men who would never return your affections?"

"I guess I'm a little masochistic but I want to love those who have a hard time loving. Their pain is what draws me in. It's like their broken heart cries out to mine; begging for me to love it, heal it, fix it…and Hiei…he just needs me. He's been through so much he needs someone who isn't going to leave him. Even if he…tries to make me, even if he hurts me repeatedly, I just can't leave him…"

"You really are a masochist huh?"

"Shut up."

"Ha ha, cause its true ne?"

Excerpt:

"Hiei; you know Kagome loves you! Why would you bring some demon trap to show her that you're sleeping around?! She knows that you don't feel for her like she do you but that was just cruel."

"You think I care how that female feels Kurama? Then you are sadly mistaken; do not fault me because she is an idiot."

"Is she? Is she or is it you?"

"Do not take your petty resentment and irritation out on me fox because she will not accept your feelings."

"Because she loves you that she cannot love me! Or are you too indifferent to see that?"

Excerpt:

"You are more a fool than I thought."

"And you're more of an asshole than I expected."

"Then why is it you stay; why is it you continue to incite my anger and never leave me alone to my peace?"

"Mn, I know what you're really asking me Hiei; and it's because I love you I'm not going nowhere. No matter what you do, what you say, what may happen…I will not leave you. I will not be like those people in your past who have forsaken you and left you broken and alone…"

"You really are a fool, hn."


	2. Chapter 2

I am so touched by your reviews! It tells me that I should've stated writing an actual story before I had excerpts from a story that wasn't written. Haha...anyways, I will enjoy writing about our dear emotionally constipated forbidden child and our trouble seeking priestess and their tough love.

btw: I Don't Own;; not that lucky...or gifted...nor that attentive...anyway! this is very short because I was up all night and wanted to at least have proof that my insanity is at least a little productive. As well as have some excuse to encourage my sister to stay off my laptop...telling her I have reviewers who need me *dramatic swish of random cloak && flick of hair* and so this is to you guys (my lovely scapegoats :3) I promise the next will be TONS (okay maybe not really but still) longer...

The Masochistic Miko: Kagome

Prologue: The Story of Me

Maybe it was because she was used to love unrequited, maybe it was because she revered the thought that someone as strong as she could be so weak and like it. Maybe she took one too many hits in battle and that were what caused the slight abnormally in her mental state. It could have been the possible stress of time traveling and battling what had only been creatures of her nightmares daily. Even perchance the possibility of suffering the knowledge that she unintentional caused the anguish of thousands. Perhaps it was the fact that she was the guardian of a powerful jewel destined to destroy the lives of all it encountered that made her go off her deep end. Conceivable just the thought of putting her life on hold to live the life of someone dead who you constantly deny any affiliation to (except for sharing a soul and a past love and a duty) who hated you and tried to kill you at any chance. Hm, see there were many different probable reasons as to why she wasn't all there…however it didn't change a thing. Kagome Higurashi was broken and twisted and different; and it was this abnormally that presented this current problem. Kagome Higurashi found another who claimed her tarnished, dejected, and wholly shattered heart: Hiei the Forbidden Child.

While I couldn't tell you when it started, or how it began I've begun to notice that I was undeniably in love with Hiei. Hero-syndrome is what some call it; when the victim falls for the person who saved them. Except the victim wasn't exactly a victim nor was the hero exactly a hero; then again the world wasn't black and white neither. I noticed that Hiei, the hero, was a very damaged and disconsolate soul who had issues with anything and everyone while he also had a very guarded heart. He was so beautiful, this cracked but not broken piece of man, who had morals only he could understand and reasons for everything he did. He was so intelligent, always planning, always two steps ahead, calculating different outcomes pro's and con's before making a move. He was so fucking frustrating; all seductive and dark one minute and then seductive, dark and murderous the next. He was complicated, with good reasons I'm sure, but that done nothing to stop many a frustrated tears late at night. He was so amazing I almost made myself believe I wasn't good enough for him; but then with this new mental unstable thing I got going on I decided to add selfish too. However I should tell you how this all began huh? Hm, let's see it was not a very good beginning that I'll tell ya, but then again I'm sure you figured that out. His deliciously aggressive, sadistic, belligerent attitude and my new found unstable, self-seeking, suicidal happy go lucky self that seemed to have a talent for finding problematic situations mixing was not a good thing. No indeed; it seemed that we would've never gotten along until I seen what nobody in the whole four hundred and something (fort five not that I wanted you to think I was so obsessed with him or something to know his exact age) years he's been alive for could ever see and live to tell the tale, but I'll get to that I promise. Ugh, it seems my thoughts still seem to fall chaotically not really making sense…but it doesn't matter, well not for much longer. Nevertheless, I will tell you the story of the masochistic miko named Kagome and of her love, Hiei.


End file.
